Dying Is Your Latest Fashion
by psychiatrist's worst nightmare
Summary: [By wrecking hotel rooms and Just A Little Bit Dramatic] The world was shaking, and suddenly tilted at an angle. Something hit my head, and I vaguely realized I was lying on my side. Then it hit me: I had done this. I had slaughtered the being I loved...
1. Preface

**_Just A_ Little Bit Dramatic: Well, it's here, the joint story, with our joint account. We'll be taking turns to write each chapter and then help the other edit it, I'm starting, and couldn't let Audrey wait any longer. So here goes my non-existent reputation…do I even have a reputation? Sorry, here goes nothing…oh, to those who didn't know what this was, this story is from a joint account, made by Just A Little Bit Dramatic, and wrecking hotel rooms.**

**_wrecking hotel rooms:_**** Well, here you have it, folks. The long awaited (and I mean long awaited. Sorry 'bout that.) joint story! Yay! I promise, we will not take months to update every time. The credit for this wonderfully morbid piece of literature goes to Bella aka Just A Little Bit Dramatic, in case you couldn't figure out for yourself that she wrote it, with tidbits from me. **

**We (psychiatrist's worst nightmare) do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, or actual lives. Any of these donated to us would be greatly appreciated.**

**Preface: Salvation**

I stared at my hands, tears stinging my eyes, blurring my vision. Bile rose in my throat, and I started retching, clutching the dirt, unable to breathe with the intensity of my gagging. Small fires danced around me, scattered randomly.

The world was shaking, and suddenly tilted at an angle. Something hit my head, and I vaguely realized I was lying on my side. A horrific wailing echoed in my ears, separating into hysterical sobs, and I clapped a hand over my mouth as I registered that I was the one making the wrenched sounds.

Somehow sitting up, I stumbled to my feet, looking around. "Edward…oh God…Edward…" I held my hand over my mouth as the bile rose again, somehow forcing it down. I wiped my hands on my jeans, covered with grime, running my hands through my hair as I attempted to control my breathing.

Then it hit me: I had done this. I had slaughtered the family I had yearned to be a part of, killed the only person I ever loved…would ever love…I staggered again, swaying, grabbing onto a tree trunk to steady myself. "Dear God…dear God in Heaven…forgive me." I whimpered. There was a loud rustle in the surrounding forest, making me start. I forced a laugh at my foolishness: there was no one to hurt me. If there were, would I even want to stop them?

The giggles rose in intensity and volume, taking on the insane note of a person who had gone over the brink and was never coming back. My hysterical laughter echoed around the darkened woods, mocking me. I simply couldn't stop laughing. The laughter turned into a high screech that dissolved back into pathetic sobbing.

My stomach heaving, the smell of blood overwhelmed me, and the bark cut into my hands, as I supported myself completely against the tree. Unable to breathe, darkness began to claim my vision. Shaking my head, I pushed away from the tree. My feet skittered and stumbled among the rocks and twigs, bringing me to my knees.

"No…no…no…" I stammered, trying to control my erratic sobbing long enough to think coherently. But _his_ face kept appearing in my mind, and all I wanted to do was lay down in a ditch somewhere and…

Die.

My gaze flickered to the dagger on the ground. Gabriel had used it against me. I had won, sent him back to the hell from hence he had came…but I could still use it against myself. There was no left to stop me but myself. I picked it up, examining the shining metallic blade, cold fire, my eyes stinging from the tears that had been shed. But as much as my eyes would sting, they would give me no more tears. There were no more tears to give.

Tracing my finger along it, a cut appeared on my flesh. Red blood began to drip from the cut…and I smiled. If _he_ couldn't live…if _he_ had been killed by my own hand…then I would suffer the same fate.

Holding the knife away from my chest, ready to plunge it through my heart, to stop it from beating, though it should have stopped when his went up in flames, I felt a wave of terror pass through me.

I didn't want to die. But I didn't want to live without _him._ A complete catch-22.It would hurt for a few moments, and then it would all be over. Just one strike, some pain, and then…an eternity of bliss, with an angel by my side. If he forgave me for my atrocious deeds.

Or I'd be sent straight to the depths of hell for killing him and his whole family, which was more than likely.

Either way, I wouldn't be alive while he was completely dead. And that was the only thing I could ask for. To take the pain away, though I didn't deserve salvation. Not after what I had done.

Sin most blasphemous…massacre most horrific…murder beyond foul…

Breathing in, sobbing, I wet my bleeding lip, and steadied my trembling frame. "This is for you…Edward…" And then I struck.

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic:**_** Little bit morbid, really. But it's the preface, it's meant to bug you into reading the rest. And I became very good at morbid prefaces with The Woods trilogy. Got to finish that, huh? Anyway, review, so Audrey and I can fight over who gets to reply. **

_**wrecking hotel rooms:**_** A lot morbid, actually. But it sets a good tone for the story. Songs. All good songs. The first five are Bella's, the rest are mine. And here here! Please review. We'll…I dunno, do something nice. For you. Smile. Like dedicate the first chapter to anyone who reviews! **

**Playlist **

**My Torniquet by Evanescence**

**The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Awakening by The Damning Well**

**Ghost Of You by Good Charlotte**

**Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

**Beyond the Hourglass by I Am Ghost**

**A Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie**

**All the Same by Sick Puppies**

**Godspeed by Anberlin**

**Hate Me by Blue October**

**Bleed Like Me by Garbage**


	2. Myths of the near future

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic:****All credit for this chapter belongs to Audrey (wrecking hotel rooms). I only added my opinion and did minor editing. Oh, T rating is now for swearing, thanks to coughEmmettcough. Not a penname; read this, you'll get it.**

**Disclaimer: Neither wrecking hotels rooms (moi) or Just A Little Bit Dramatic (the other one) owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any other brainchild of Stephenie Meyer. **

_I ran. Or should I say, I was running. My feet dung into the gravel, forcing it to jump up and bite my arms. My hair flapped behind me like a banner that read, "Here I am. My name is Bella, and…" There was no 'and'. I ran until my lungs blistered and my heart pumped nitroglycerin. But still, I kept running. _

_And the road I was on, the road that never seemed to change, the road that kept spewing gravel and presenting the same gnarled, twisted trees as its front to the world, that road didn't end. I ran on it but not getting anywhere. _

_I felt like a marionette whose feet were moved by the puppeteer but the background changed instead. Only the background didn't change in this place. I couldn't accurately call it a forest, or a jungle, or even the woods. Just like I couldn't call the road a path, it didn't fit. _

_I could smell the night flowers releasing their fragrances that made all the juice-like toxins women slathered onto their bodies in a vain attempt to seem more appealing in the eyes of men, the patriarchal paradigm, who couldn't care less what she smelled like, artificial and irrelevant. _

_The full moon glared down unflinchingly, judging every minute detail with a haughty distaste, like the high school head cheerleader in a sappy teen romance movie, the ones that never reflect neither teenagers nor teenage life in even a remotely true way, but that believed herself superior when her bitchiness just made her petty. _

_I was frozen in a moving picture frame. The surreal nightmare-esqe landscape did not lessen the fact, the plain and simple truth that I was running from a horror whose face was unknown to me, but that I felt in the marrow of my bones. _

_I could feel the sweat turning my clothes into sticky mush plastered to my form. I could feel my muscles contract with every motion that propelled me further into the Great Perhaps, and scream in torment with every contraction. I felt my eyes sting and water from the wind tearing into my retinas, rivaling a blade. _

_I been running for an eternity; it was my past and my future, my everything, the only thing I could possibly conceive of. And still, I kept running. _

_A voice called out. "Bella! What's the matter? Don't you want to play?" _

_The scenery changed faster than I could blink. I was standing, no running, but my brain didn't seem to log the motion. My heart beat so fast I was sure I would down in an aneurysm. Sweat burned my eyes as it ran down. Sweat is ninety-eight percent salt and two percent water. Saliva is eighty four percent stomach acid. Urine is one hundred percent waste. _

_I was standing at a fork in the road. I heard solid footfalls and knew whoever was stalking me, terrorizing me, was getting close. Which way? Which path would take to freedom? _

_I took a step to the left. "Oh no! Not the left, heavens not the left!" I bolted down the left side. "Aw, come on now! Don't be like that!" the voice called after me as I ran into the light. White light. _

I jerked awake with a start. Ugh. Another nightmare; I'd been having them every night for almost a week. I tried drinking orange juice, I tried standing on my head and taking cold showers and running around my house until I was so tired I had to crawl upstairs into bed on my hands and knees. I even tried washing the sheets, and I was considering exorcism because nothing was working and I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept for more than two hours a night in almost a week.

Edward was on a prolonged hunting trip or he would have hired the best psychologists in the world to declare me mentally unsound, and throw me into the best loony bin money could buy. All for my long-term well being, of course. Naturally. Anything else would be just silly.

Always the same voice, taunting me in my nightmare. Sometimes I ran on darkened midnight country roads that lend nowhere, shadowed by foliage. Other times I swam, battling waves and wind while the inky blackness that was the ocean threatened to swallow me whole into its yawning belly, to rot and never to be seen again.

Or I sat in a cold, dark place watching my breath spiral away into the screaming silence. There was no sound. There was no light. Just my breath and my rocking. Rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, my arms around my knees in terror and in iciness. I cried, sometimes. I laughed and talked to myself while my mind replayed every memory I ever had to try to keep me sane as I slowly went mad from sensory deprivation.

I stood up and threw the covers back. I didn't make my bed. What was the point, I rationalized, when I would just turn in down again at night then have to make it again once I woke up in a never ending circle of cleanliness? Wash, rinse, repeat. The laundry cycle of our lives. The dishwasher setting of our mundane failures.

I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth and put on clean, crisp, ironed clothing like a respectable person who was, you know, not being tormented into a one way ticket to insanity and a first class straight jacket. I used foundation for the shadows under my eyes. Wash, rinse, repeat.

I pranced downstairs like the Queen of England. My clumsiness had decided to take its first ever and much deserved vacation. Charlie never suspected a thing about my poor sleep, or lack thereof. He smiled his wrinkly eye smile and said, "good morning Bella."

"Morning, Dad." Calling him Dad was getting easier, and I didn't have to remind myself of it every single time before I spoke to him.

"What are you doing today?" Wasn't he the nosy one? This shocked me when I came to Forks, since Renee never poked or prodded into my pathetically nonexistent social life. I learned very quickly how to evade him and only tell him as much he asked, no more, no less, following the ever helpful 'don't ask, don't tell' philosophy.

"Just some homework and dinner after school."

"I thought you might be doing something with Edward?"

"He and his family are gone on vacation to Montreal. The one they won from the hospital?" The 'Montreal vacation' was the latest in my line of exclusive lies, fed straight from me to my ignoramus father, usually excuses for hunting trips.

"Oh. Okay then. Maybe a mall or movie outing with Jessica Stanley or Angela Weber?" I hoped this Nancy Drew teams up with the Hardy Boys phase of his wore off fast; it was annoying. And teenagers are accused of being moody. Society should really think about re-directing its criticism toward mid life crisis small town police officers.

"Angela's babysitting her two younger brothers and Jessica's going out to dinner with her family." I rattled off.

"Err, ahem, I'll, ugh, to go to work now. Ahem." If anyone was ever going to stutter themselves to death, it would be my father. He needed therapy on 'how to handle awkward situations brought about by one's own snooping.' He could stay in the ward next to mine. Maybe my insanity was genetic. Wouldn't surprise me one bit.

Because I didn't waste so much time by falling over myself as I was getting dressed constantly and sleeping, I was still on time. I would be on time ten minutes from now. Aw, heck, why not just leave now? Not like I had anything better to do.

I climbed in the big red monster and set off, the engine clanging and rumbling. It sounded like someone had thrown a wrench, a hammer, and good amount of nails and bolts into it. I saw a gray haze rise out of the…lid thing, out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, monkey fuckers." I hissed. For some wildly obscure reason, coughEmmettcough, my language had taken a drastic turn for the worse lately. "No, no, c'mon you big stupid heap of worthless scrap metal, work! No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Turtle shit!" the truck was immune to my begging and screaming both. It sputtered and the engine cut suddenly, rolling forlornly to the side of the road.

I growled in frustration and banged my fists against the steering wheel. "Damn damn damn!" I shoved the door openly angrily and kicked the tire while walking around to the front to pry the lid thing open.

A massive cloud of smoke rushed at me, stinging my eyes and clogging my lungs. I sputtered and coughed, bent double. I straightened and stared hopelessly at the mass of wires and plugs and god knows what else which made up the engine.

I knew that an engine made a car go and ran on gasoline, and that was the only grease monkey I had in me. I didn't have a cell phone, and even if I did, whom would I call? Charlie was at work, the Cullens were off camping, every single one of them, and anyone my age I be halfway tempted to call was at school.

And, it had started to rain. The drops stopped the fume still rising, but made something else spark. I eyed my ancient and dilapidated truck, hoping against hope it wouldn't explode. _Oh yes, that would just stopper my glorious day wonderfully,_ I thought bitterly. Wash, rinse, repeat.

I heard a car coming suddenly, water sloshing off the sides of the narrow road. As it came around the bend, I started waving and jumping like someone just broken out of a psyche ward, whistling and everything.

The small blue small slowed down in front of me and rolled down its windows. The rain started pouring down now, and I hunched over, trying to block out some of the chill. I walked to the car cautiously and stuck my face part of the way in.

"Um, hi, my car must have broken down or something, because it stopped working suddenly and I don't have a cell phone, so –" I was cut off when a long, black sleeved, black gloved arm grabbed my collar and yanked me through the window. I was in the car and peeling away, tires squealing, before I knew what happened. I screamed louder than I ever screamed in my life and turned to the window…that was solid concrete.

The entire car was concrete. The windshield, the doors, the roof, everything, but we kept rocketing along, shaking slightly.

I whipped around to face the driver. The side where the driver should sit was only an inky black shadow. Chill felt like it was seeping from the shadow, as was some eerie, sinister feeling. I shrank away from it subconsciously, pressing against the concrete walls.

"Don't you want to go for a ride, Bella?" a voice jeered, hissing from the shadow somewhere, echoing in the diminutive space. The soft whisper felt like an icy hand had penetrated my mind, caressing it in a sick, molesting way. I whimpered and tried to cover my ears. But there was no blocking it, no escape from the horror that came creeping up my spine at its disembodied voice.

"No?…maybe you would like this better." The scene changed. I fell back when the concrete appeared to dissolve. Now, there was only a barren, fiery wasteland. Frozen lava was the only ground, cut up by veins of boiling, red-hot magma, making a jagged, rough hewn puzzle. I could hear rumbling in the distance, caused by volcanoes spewing ash and soot into the blood red sky. The sky itself felt like a large blanket stretched to smother the world.

I sobbed openly, kneeling to notice on top of the lava were dirty, shattered skeletons. Bones of hands, legs, feet, skulls, turned gray by the volcanoes littered everywhere.

"All hail destruction." The booming shadow voice came from nowhere, from everywhere, from the sky and ground and thundering distance mountains of fire. "There is no greater form of creation than destruction." It continued. "Destruction shall reign, and I shall rule as its master, purveyor of devastation. Life itself will be obliterated. In all its forms. Don't you agree, Bella? Bella?"

"Bella!" the sound of my father, frustrated and worried at the same time, woke me from my nightmares.

"Are you okay?" he blinked blearily at me. "You were crying in your sleep."

"What? Oh, um, yeah, I'm okay…just nightmares. I'm fine." My tone was hollow.

He eyed me suspiciously, but turned around and walked away nonetheless, shutting the door behind him. I flopped back on my bed, blowing my bangs out of my face wearily. For an instant, Charlie's eyes had looked…black. Black like the shadows in my nightmares. I dismissed it easily; after all, when you first wake up, its very hard to distinguish your dreams from reality. Wash, rinse, repeat.

_**wrecking hotel rooms:**_** Hi. Sorry about the enormous, ridiculous wait, but writing a joint story is harder than you think. This chapter was mine, but I had to re-read all the six Harry Potter books and then the seventh one, so that took a while, but most of the time I just didn't feel like writing. I had to sit down and force myself to write this, so it may not be up to whatever standard you spoiled readers are used to. Deal with it. **To those that read We Don't Need To Whisper**, my solo story: My cousin is coming into town tomorrow. I only get to see my totally awesome cousin twice a year, so I'm going to be spending every spare minute with her. That means I won't have time to write. Sorry guys. She leaves August 7****th****, so that's when I'll start writing again. I'm not promising the next chapter will be up the 7****th****, or even the 8****th****, I'm just telling you not to expect anything before that. **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: **_**We would like feedback on our story (ies). As nice as "this is good, update soon" is, it doesn't help us with the writing process, and contrary to popular belief, **_**it does not make we, the authors, update faster. **_**So give us something to go on if our story is so good! Tell us what we did right, what you liked, **_**and what you hated.**_** Yes, you read that right. It won't hurt our feelings to say something wasn't written well, it lets us know what to stop doing, or start doing. Just don't be nasty about it, or we'll be even nastier back. First five songs are Audrey's, the next five are mine. **

**Playlist**

Forever Fades Away **by** Tiger Army

We Are Broken **by** Paramore

Your Gravest Words **by** The Lawrence Arms

My Greatest Masterpiece **by** Bif Naked

We Looked Like Giants **by** Death Cab for Cutie

I'm Not Dead **by** Pink

Everybody Hurts **by** REM

Little Wonders **by** Rob Thomas

In The End **by** Linkin Park

Chasing Cars **by** Snow Patrol


	3. Bring On the Insanity

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic:****I read the chapter Audrey wrote quite happily…but I forgot that meant it was my turn. This is kinda cool, actually. I don't have to do it all. But big thanks to Audrey, my amazingly psychotic friend, for trusting me enough to not stuff this up…I've so jinxed myself now. Bet you it sucks. **

**Wrecking hotel rooms:**** Does not suck. Thanks to Bella for making at least half the story good, and simultaneously making my half look worse. But, I don't really give a damn. So it's all good. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Just A Little Bit Dramatic (pick me!!!) or wrecking hotel rooms own anything Stephenie Meyer ever wrote. We do, however, own a very short temper and no patience to speak of…wanna trade? Nah, didn't think you did. Don't really blame you, either. **

**Chapter 2: Bring On The Insanity**

The day started out normally enough. Depending on your definition of normal. It's not like many girls can open the door and run into the arms of their vampire sweetheart. But then, I guess, I've never exactly been normal. I've always been a little unique…unique carrying the meaning of strange here.

But nevertheless, I opened the door, and was instantly lifted up into Edward's arms. Giggling, and mentally slapping myself for sounding so girly, I smiled at him, noting how his eyes were tawny again. He was officially not hungry. Which was, you know, really good for me, cause it lessened the off chance I might become his pre-brunch snack, full of delicious and nutritious blood, everything a non-growing or aging vampire needs.

I tilted my head. "Aren't you meant to be out hunting for another day or so?" He shrugged, smiling crookedly, and I melted. I could have sworn my bones actually wobbled. "Puts a whole new meaning to fast food. I'm not complaining…I got tired of hitting the floor. We're very intimate when you're not around…it gets rather jealous when you're back."

Edward raised his eyebrows, holding me at an arm's length, and looking me up and down with a scrutinizing gaze. "You have issues, Bella. You should think about hiring a shrink. Come to think of it, I know some very good shrinks. I'll pay."

"How, exactly, do you know some very good shrinks? Besides, I refuse to have some over stressed, over worked, over paid headhunter to psychobabble at me."

He just grinned. The kind of grin that said, "I'm not telling you anything."

He peered into my eyes, and touched my cheek, his jaw tense. "You look tired."

It was my turn to shrug, albeit sheepishly. "Strange dreams, I guess. I'm still a little high on sleep deprivation. But it'll fade…eventually." I pulled out of his grip, walking towards the car, and getting inside quickly. He beat me, as per usual.

As soon as we got to school, I wanted nothing more than to spin around and drive myself straight back to a comfortable bed…minus the nightmares, of course. I wasn't ready to tell Edward about them. He'd worry. Never mind I couldn't hijack the car if I had a mini- cannon.

Alice met us as we walked into the school building, a dazzling smile on her face. I almost groaned as I watched her bouncing around. I still wondered, vampire or not, if she was on crack. Nothing was beyond Alice. My sleep deprivation high was already fading…and I despised perky people. Not that I could ever hate Alice…but I could do a damn good impersonation of it when I tried.

"What have you got first?" Alice eyed me speculatively, holding her arm, as though fighting the urge to fix my hair. Whatever. Hyper style-guru vampire wasn't touching my head. I hadn't bothered much with my appearance this morning. A quick plait, simple jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt, and I barely remembered my shoes as I left the house. I had known Alice would disapprove.

I wrinkled my nose as I thought back to my timetable. "Uh…English…maybe…possibly…highly likely?" The words came out combined as a murmur and yawn, but somehow she understood, nodding. Super vampire senses to the rescue.

"And this afternoon?"

I really wasn't up for much speaking. "Trig…groan …and Biology. Maybe I can get in some sleep at lunch…if I'm lucky. Maybe, as in most definitely. You?" I blinked at her, wiping my eyes.

She frowned. "Bella, I'm in your Trig class, remember? God, you really must be tired. Maybe you should try rinsing your face with cold water. I've heard that works for humans." She smiled again, tossing her black hair from her eyes.

I quickly said my goodbyes to Edward, slammed my locker door without managing to catch my finger in it, and waved half-heartedly at Alice, not wanting to strain myself too much, as I stumbled towards the general direction of the bathroom. Swinging the door open, I caught the dirty glares Lauren gave me, managing a whispered cuss word not intended for hearing, and tripped my way over to the sink. She could just go overtime on her dildo.

Alice was right; the cold water did its job. I sighed, sipping at the cool water I cupped in my hand, and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I looked into the mirror. I jumped, inhaling sharply; the reflection showed that someone was standing beside me. James. The picture of that crazed psycho would never, ever go away; no matter how many therapy tapes I tried. And Jasper.

Cold red eyes poured into mine, set in a pale face, and I spun, clapping my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream. My heart lurched as I searched the bathroom…but I was completely and utterly alone.

Staring at the closed cubicles, I stepped forward hesitantly, and pushed each door open in turn, slowly, terrifyingly, my breathing erratic as I waited for something to attack me. I could feel every inch of my body shaking, my skin prickling, and a chill steadily creeping up my spine.

The bathroom door suddenly was thrown open, and I jumped around, a scream tearing from my lips. Lauren stood there, holding a lipgloss in her hand, as though she hadn't applied it only minutes ago. Her forehead puckered, and her lip curled.

"God, Bella, take a trip to the psych ward, why don't you?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes, and continuing to the mirror. I touched my chest, feeling my heart beat a mile per minute, and gasped for air, as though I hadn't taken a breath for ages.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ears, I stared at her. "Did anyone…I don't know, pass you on the way out? Incredibly pale…um, red eyes…creepy look on his reasonably attractive but not stupidly so face…kinda stalker-like…" She turned to look at me, lips taut as she applied the gloss, and a peal of laughter filled the silence.

She rolled her eyes. "Jess was right…you have lost it. Then again, I was convinced you never had it in the first place." A blush crept over my cheeks as I bit my lip, trying not to let something Emmett would have said slip out from my mouth, and gathered up my bag quickly.

I burst out of the bathroom quickly, trying to make some sense out of what had happened. My mind was whirling, and suddenly an icy hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, a yelp escaping my lips, and spun.

Alice stood there, palms facing forward. "Whoa…Bella, calm, it's me. I had a vision…you were screaming. What's wrong?" Her voice was tinged with worry, but I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine…I think I just hallucinated. Lauren might be about to call that shrink though. God, imagine the things I'd tell a shrink." I shrugged it off, hearing the words leave my lips, but not controlling them. "I'm fine."

Alice nodded, walking with me to English. Edward was already waiting, holding my seat for me, and I happily sat down next to him. Alice claimed a chair on the other side of me, and reluctantly, I opened my notebook.

Ugh. Romeo and Juliet…again. It was as though every single year, some teacher had to bring it up. I didn't see what was so wonderful about the plot. Boy meets girl, girl dies, boy dies, girl dies again, and we have a happily ever after. I usually thought it was romantic, albeit overrated. But today, what with the sleep deprivation and hallucinating, etcetera, I wasn't too tolerant. The lesson just droned on for ages.

"If you'll focus your attention on the board for a moment, you'll see how the plot line extends throughout modern literature, of forbidden love…" I glanced up, and couldn't stop the scream from coming.

Instead of the teacher, a rotting corpse stood there, maggots and all. Almost smirking in its revolting glory, the skull was cracked, and dried blood was caked all over shattered ribs. I could see the remains of organs, though they should have been long gone, with insects squirming around inside…

Clapping a hand to my mouth, I jerked to my feet, ignoring the cries of the two Cullens beside me. My stomach heaved as I ran from the room, not going to the bathroom, but instead running straight outside.

I tumbled to my knees in the nearest bush, and started to retch. Hello contents of my stomach. I felt cool hands pull my hair back, twisting into a knot on my back, and continued to throw up until there was nothing left.

Alice knelt beside her brother, holding out a damp cloth. Her face was soft as she wiped my face, her eyes unreadable. Edward finally released my long hair, carefully stroking my back, and whispering incoherent words in my ear.

I was the first to speak, voice hoarse. "Did you…did…did you see it?" I glanced at Edward, but his expression was one of bemusement. My eyes widened. "You…you didn't see it, did you? But it was there…I saw it…"

Alice frowned. "Bella, sweetie, I'm afraid you're not making much sense. What exactly was it that you saw and we didn't?"

I winced, and looked at Edward. "You…you have to believe me. There was a corpse…it was horrifically mangled, God it was disgusting, and it was…it made me sick…please, Edward, Alice, you have to believe me! I wouldn't lie about this…I saw it." I couldn't read the look on their faces, or the way Alice was obviously communicating with Edward.

His jaw was tense. "Bella, I…we…we didn't see anything. It was only the teacher." His forehead creased, and he smoothed the hair from my face. "I think we should take you home. I'll watch you get some sleep, if you want."

I opened my mouth to talk, but the bell rang overhead. Students filed out of the building, some having study periods, some having another subject. I was all too aware of the way that some kids looked at me, the whispers echoing.

I realized what it must have looked like. Me screaming for no reason, and bolting from the classroom. And now me sitting on the grass, covered in filth, with the younger Cullens around me, none of us looking happy.

"Could that scream have been any weirder? You can scream for me anytime you want…" Some random guy whistled. Edward growled beside me, and I put a hand on his arm. I turned to the boy, eyes narrowed. Time with Emmett also prepared me for innuendos. I was officially an expert in retorts. Sort of.

I raised an eyebrow, forcing myself to put on a façade. "Oh, go screw yourself some more, Garth. Go borrow Lauren O'Connell's dildo. Just because no girl in any frame of mind would touch you with a fifteen foot piece of metal…" I shook my head, and stumbled to my feet.

Momentarily the world spun, and Edward held me up long enough to stop swaying. I nodded, stepping forward, and found that the ground stayed where it was supposed to be. Letting go of him, I kept walking…towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked incredulously. "You don't intend to drive, do you?" I turned, sparing him a glance.

I scoffed. "Honestly, for a vampire, you really have the memory span of a…well, of a human Emmett. You said you were taking me home, remember?" Edward nodded, and turned to Alice. She was already walking towards the car.

I shrugged, easily seeking out the car belonging to the only unmarried member of the Cullen family – something that I wasn't planning to change anytime soon – and waited patiently for it to be unlocked.

A drop of rain fell onto my cheek, followed by another, and another. I winced. "Crap." The word left my mouth involuntarily. God, I hate the rain…at least it's not snow…and if it were some shit faced B rate horror movie, which I'm not really convinced its not, it would have promptly started snowing then, I thought wryly.

I looked down as I felt my cold, and now damp, jeans stick to my leg. Inhaling sharply, I murmured a random – and probably not nice – curse, staring down. Alice and Edward hadn't noticed…how could they not? Instead they were looking at me as though I had randomly announced I was having plastic surgery, dying my hair platinum blonde, and marrying Mike Newton.

A puddle of crimson liquid…blood…pooled around my feet. It stained the bottom of my jeans, soaking my shoes, and dampening my leg underneath the clothing. How couldn't they see this? I was standing in blood! My own blood was revolting against me and jumping ship, and they just effing stood there!? Some saviors. Insert eye roll here.

And, as sudden as it had been there, it was gone. I felt the world tilt, and the ground rushed up to meet my face. Strong arms caught me just before I hit it, and I realized that I had forgotten to breathe…

But the realization came after I had fainted.

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic:**_**Any blame for the suckiness of this chapter goes to me. Hopefully Audrey has made it a little more readable by now, as hard as that will be to do, but I don't care. Insert usual crap about reviewing…my God I am in a bad mood. Blame the gremlin doing a tap-dance on my brain. First five songs are the ones I put, next five are Audrey's. **

_**wrecking hotel rooms:**_** For those who don't know what a 'dildo' is, first of all you shouldn't be reading this because it will corrupt your youthful innocent, and second, go ask your mother. You know, we really like to talk about ourselves. We have two, count them one two, authors notes. Well, actually, it's more like four since there are two of us. You can also expect fewer updates on my end, not that we update every hour on the hour or anything. School just started again, so I need to get re-adjusted to conforming to the system. And I have to read fourteen books in two weeks, plus schoolwork and everything. That goes for We Don't Need To Whisper too. Though **_**that **_**next update will be uber better than the last one. I promise. : And review, cause Bella did an amazing job on this chapter and deserves it, you washed out lazy punks. Hey, out of curiosity, who can tell my writing from Bella's? Such as where I added things? **

**Playlist**

Don't Let Me Get Me **by** Pink

Losing Grip **by** Avril Lavigne

Numb **by** Linkin Park

Torn **by** Evanescence

This Aint A Scene… **by** Fall Out Boy

The Arms of Sorrow **by** Killswitch Engage

Let the Flames Begin **by** Paramore

Polly **by** Nirvana

Staplegunned **by** The Spill Canvas

Tales of Las Negras **by** Mice Parade


End file.
